


Black and White

by datnakedsebby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, M/M, ukfr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datnakedsebby/pseuds/datnakedsebby
Summary: This was an AU that I found on tumblr where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. When your soulmate dies, the world goes back to black and white.This story has suicidal England so huge warning!!





	1. Chapter 1

-Morning birds chirping. Meaningless-

     Arthur sat up and yawned. He looked out the window and saw the sun just peeking over London’s old buildings. He crawled out of bed and made his way to his flat’s kitchen. The Brit put the kettle on, then grabbed a tea cup and put an Earl Grey tea bag in it. While the kettle was heating, he went back to his room to dress.

     “Which dress shirt today? The black with the white tie, or the white one with the black tie… I’ll wear the white with black pants. The white shoes will get dirty so black ones today.” He changed quickly and got to the kettle just as it started to whistle. He poured the water into his cup then brought it to the table, sat down and sighed as he skimmed the newspaper. “Boring.”

-Bicycle race won by Maria Tonito. Meaningless-

     He drank his tea and filled out today’s crossword. Once done, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his cellphone, coat and keys then left for work.

     On the way, he overheard a group of teenagers talking about how they were going to an isolated area later and shooting themselves to end it all.

-Suicidal teenagers. Meaningless-

     Arthur thought, “What a pain… If you want to kill yourself you wouldn’t tell anyone… You would just do it… Like I will someday…”

     A woman and a man holding hands walked by. The woman said “The sky is so clear and blue today. A lovely day to go shopping~ I hope they have that plum dress that I saw in the shop window.”

     The man patted her arm. “I’m sure they will my love. You should try on the pink dress as well.” They walked past chatting of those so called ‘colours’.

-Colours……...Meaningless?-

     Arthur looked up to the white sky. “...What colours….? I want to see the colours…” He shook his head and walked into the library.

     “Good morning Arthur.”

     “Morning Alice.” He put his coat in the back room.

     “Did you eat?” She looked at him from her computer in the lobby.

     He lied, “Yes I ate.”

     “You haven’t been eating so I’m glad to hear you have. Here.” She handed him a cart full of books. “Could you re-shelf these please?”

     “Sure.” He took the cart down the aisle and started to put the books back.

-Alice. Meaningless-

-Job at the library. Meaningless-

     “Hey Arthur? Have you seen the colours yet?” 

     He gripped the cart’s handle hard. “...No…”

     “I hope you find a man soon. One that will make sure you eat!”

     He forced a laugh. “Thank you Alice.” He walked to the back corner to stock the books. “Who wants a suicidal, gay Englishman? Hm? No one...” Arthur saw a little girl who was trying to reach a book on a higher shelf. He plastered on a fake smile and walked over. “Need some help, love?”

     She smiled, “Yes I want the one beside the big fat one.”

     He pointed to the skinny book beside it. “This one?”

     “Yes!” He smiled and gave it to her. She took it and ran off. His smile disappeared.

-Ungrateful little brats. Meaningless-

     He went to his cart and brought it back empty to the front desk. He sat in his chair and pretended to look busy. A while later, a woman came up to him. “Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but that green book looks interesting, could I see it please?”

     Arthur looked around. “T-the green book?” She nodded. “I’m not sure what book you’re talking about…”

     “Can’t you see colours?”

     “No...”

     “Oh you poor dear…” She went around the side of the desk and grabbed the book. The lady signed the book out then left.

-People who can see the colours. Meaningless-

\---------------

     After a tiresome day of work, Arthur went to a new café that he wanted to visit. He walked inside and sat at a table. A waiter came over to him a couple minutes later and smiled at Arthur. “Good day sir. What can I get for you?”

     “A cup of Ceylon lemon tea please.”

     He wrote it down. “Sure thing cutie~ Anything else?”

     “...No.”

     The waiter winked. “Alright~ I’ll be right back with your tea~” He walked back on the kitchen with his white medium length hair swaying as he went.

     Arthur thought, “Well that was a first…” He looked around the café. Black tables and chairs, white walls, black floor and a black and white flag hanging on the wall. The waiter came back and gave Arthur his tea with a piece of cake.

     “Here is your tea and slice of Angel Food Cake for the angel.” He winked, slipped him a piece of paper, then went to welcome some new customers. The Brit looked at the cake, then to the paper. He opened it, reading the fancy print that said ‘call me~♥ 204-476-3612, Brandon Wood’. Arthur huffed and pushed the cake away.

-Flirting waiter, Brandon Wood. Meaningless-

     He drank his tea ignoring the hopeful glances from Brandon. When he was done, he put down ten dollars then left. 

\---------------

     Finally at home, Arthur took his coat off with his shoes, then dropped off his keys and cellphone into the glass bowl on the small table by the front door. He went to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He brought his knees up to his chin and hugged his legs.

     “Why am I still here? There’s nothing in this world for me… Sure there’s that Brandon kid but I didn’t see any colours with him… There’s nothing here for me… Maybe I should end it all soon…”

     He sighed and went to the bathroom. He opened the last drawer under the sink and took out a razor blade. The man looked at it for a while before sliding it across his wrist. He bit his lip and winced in pain; it hurt but it felt so good. Arthur made three more slashes after the first. The razor blade had hints of a dark substance while his wrist was gushing the same tint. He turned on the tap and put his wrist under the flow of water. He watched as his blood was washed away and mixed with the water. Arthur turned the tap off and looked at his wrist before breaking down in tears.

     “Why does this world favour some over others?! My whole family hates me! I can’t see those damn colours! I hate all those people who can! Treating me like a ‘poor dear’ that still can’t see them at my age! Try being gay and getting along with this society! You straight people have it so easy! Finding the one you love in a blink of an eye! I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE THEM!” He slid down to the tiled floor and banged his fists on the sink’s cupboard doors. “I hate them all…” He slowly got up and cleaned his wrist again. He walked to his room, got his pajamas on and went to bed. “I need to leave soon…”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

     A week later, Arthur was still alive. He got out of bed and dressed.

-Birds chirping. Meaningless-

     He made his usual cup of tea and read the newspaper.

-Rare bird found in park. Meaningless-

     He brushed his teeth and left for work with his usual belongings.

     He thought to himself as he walked. “My cuts are starting to heal… I’ll probably cut again anyways… And I haven’t eaten for three weeks… A record…”

-Food. Meaningless-

     “Good morning Arthur.”

     “Morning Alice.”

     “Did you eat?”

     He faked a laugh. “Alice I’ve been eating. You can stop asking.”

-Alice. Meaningless-

     “I’m just worried about you Arthur.” She handed him some books and he left to re-shelf them.

-Job. Meaningless-

     He went back to the corner and shelved the books. He helped another child that doesn’t know manners.

-Brats of children. Meaningless-

     Arthur shelved and rearranged books.

-People who can see the colours. Meaningless-

-All those words on the pages. Meaningless-

-Family, friends. Meaningless-

-Pain. Meaningless-

-Life. Meaningless-

-Arthur Kirkland…….Meaningless-

-Meaningless. Meaningless. Meaningless. Meaningless. Meaningless. Meaningless. MEANINGLESS. MEANINGLESS. MEANINGLESS-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much longer, but happier chapter ♥

     Arthur closed his eyes and let the thoughts fill his mind. He walked to the lobby. “Alice I’m going to step out for a bit.” 

     “Okay, don’t be too long.”

     He grabbed his coat and headed for the park. He turned his phone off and walked quietly the whole way. Arthur sat in front of the duck pond and listened to his thoughts. 

     “I _am_ meaningless… maybe I can drown myself. Not now, there’s too many witnesses. Maybe later when it’s dark and no one can see me.” The man started to cry again. He buried his head in his chest and arms. “Life is meaningless!”

     A sweet voice said, “Are you okay?” Arthur ignored them. The person sat beside him and laid a hand on his arm. The Brit wretched his arm away.

     “Leave me alone!” He looked at the person; it was a woman.

     “Are you alright?”

     “I’m crying! Do you think I’m alright?”

“Is there anything I can do?”

     “You can leave me alone!” He stood up and started to walk around the pond.

     “Wait please! Let me help!” She grabbed his arm again. He tore away again but lost his balance and fell into the water. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Let me-”

     “LEAVE. ME. ALONE!” He yelled with such fury.

     She hesitated then started to cry. He stood up and started to walk away. The woman yelled names at him then ran away crying. Everyone around was looking at Arthur like he was scum.

     “You all think its my fault because I’m a man! You are all sexist pigs and that’s why I hate you all! You judge so easily without knowing any damn information!”

     “She just wanted to help you!” A person from the left shouted.

     “I never asked for her damn help!!” He stormed all the way home. “I hate them all! I hate them!”

     He called Alice when he got home. “Alice something popped up and it seems I can’t go in for the rest of the day.”

     “It’s really slow today so that’s okay. Is everything okay?”

     “Yes, it’s nothing bad. I might need tomorrow off too.”

     “As long as everything is okay...”

     “It is. I’ll see you.”

     “See you...”

     Arthur hung up then had a shower and changed into some dry clothes. He went into his pantry to pull out bottles of rum, whiskey, and wine. Before opening the rum, Arthur looked around him. The white walls, the black furniture… Black and white.

     “I’m so sick of all this black and white! I want to see plum, pink, green and blue! What are these colours?! I want to know!” He smashed a shot glass on the table and it shattered. The small pieces flew and some cut his skin. The small man chugged half the bottle of rum and started smashing more dishes. The little pangs of pain encouraged him to drink the rest of the bottle and smash it; cutting his hand and arm badly.

     “Ah! My blood is even black….!” He fell to his knees on the glass. Arthur drank, and drank, and drank. Late in the night he passed out amongst the shattered cups, dishes, and his blood.

\---------------

     It was late afternoon when Arthur woke up. He sat up and looked around. Most of his dishes were smashed and some had his blood on it. He stood up slowly and groaned in pain. He picked off the pieces of glass that stuck to and in him. The man went to the bathroom and had another shower. He bandaged his bleeding cuts then started to sweep up the pieces; the floors were also washed to get the blood off. Not wanting to stay home, Arthur went out to the café he went to a week ago.

     He walked in and sat at the same table as last time. He saw Brandon and sighed. He looked at the menu as the figure walked up to him.

     “I’ll have a chamomile... Tea…” Arthur looked up at Brandon; only it wasn’t Brandon. The man had beautiful blond hair and the most amazing shade of blue eyes. The two of them looked at each other for the longest time tearing up. The other man took Arthur’s hand and pulled him into the back office of the café. The man hugged Arthur tightly as he cried into the other man’s chest, clinging onto his white shirt.

     He let go of Arthur and held his hands. “Je m’appelle Francis Bonnefoy.”

     Arthur smiled a real smile, the first in a very long time. “Arthur Kirkland. I’ve waited so long for this moment!”

     Francis smiled just as bright. “Arthur, you’re so handsome.”

     He blushed. “Thank you… You’re very handsome as well.” They looked at each other and smiled so much that their faces started to hurt. Francis leaned in and kissed him sweetly. They parted and touched foreheads. “I finally understand the colours.”

     “I’ve waited so long for the colours. And you of course.”

     Arthur chuckled. “Yes, here.” He handed Francis his card that has his number and address on it.

     “Mer-What happened to your hands?”

     He pulled his hands away. “Ah, it’s nothing. I just dropped a plate. When I went to pick the pieces up I cut myself.”

Francis took the other’s hands in his and kisses his cuts making Arthur blush. “Hm? Your arm too?”

     “I-I’m alright, I promise.”

     The Frenchman looked at his newly found love. “If you’re sure... d’accord… You must be hungry, hm? Let moi feed you~” He led Arthur back to his seat then left to get his order. Arthur watched him walk away and smiled. He looked around and named the colour of all the things he saw, not questioning how he knew them.

     “Plum dress, brown shoes, red shirt, navy blue pant… this is amazing…” An old woman walked by and smiled at him, he smiled back. “I like your pink rose purse, it’s cute.”

     “Oh, thank you sweetie~”

     Arthur’s life was finally colourful and not black and white. Not just colourwise, emotionally and mentally as well. Everything is brighter… but what of his suicidal thoughts?

     “Here you go~ Your chamomile tea with a raisin butter tart~” Francis set the drink and tart on the table.

     “Thank you so much. C-could you sit with me please?”

     “Of course amour.” He sat across from him.

     “Pardon my rudeness, what accent is that?”

     “Well to moi, you have the accent.” He smiled. “It’s French. I was born and raised in France then moved over here a couple days ago.”

     “Where’s France?”

     “It is South of Britain. The flag is on the wall over there is the French flag.”

     “Blue, white, and red… I was told the Union Jack has the same colours. But the English flag is just red and white.” Arthur sipped his tea. “What brought you to London?”

     Francis sighed and sat back in his chair. “Life was getting boring so I sought, ‘Why not go to Great Britain?’ so I moved here and I’m glad I did~” They smiled while Arthur’s cheeks reddened.

     Another waiter came up to them. “Francis can you… Who’s this?”

     “This is Arthur, my lover~”

     “It’s nice to-wait… You can see colours now! Why don’t you take the rest of the day off to talk and enjoy it?”

     “Really? Merci!”

     “Just don’t have too much fun.” The man winked and left.

     “Amour, I’ll go change then I’ll be right back.”

     “Okay. What does ‘amour’ mean?”

     Francis smiled and stood up. “It means love.”

     Arthur blushed lightly and nodded. The waiter winked then left to change. Arthur finished his tea and looked at the tart. “Should I eat it? I don’t want to be rude to Francis…” He hesitated and took a bite of the tart. It was so delicious, everything about it was perfect. He ate it all and Francis returned wearing black pants and a blue dress shirt.

     “Did you like it? I made it myself~”

     “It was delicious~”

     “I’m glad~” Arthur paid for the tea and the two left the café holding hands. “So where do you work?”

     “Let me show you.” They went down the block to the library. “I work at the library.”

     “A bookworm, hm~?” Arthur gave the man a look which made him laugh. “I’m just teasing amour.”

     “Well you aren’t wrong, I love to read.”

     “I read sometimes, not a lot though.”

     Francis opened the door to the library and Arthur walked in thanking him; Francis followed.

     “Oh Arthur! I thought you were taking today off?” Alice piped up once she noticed her co-worker.

     “I’m just here to introduce you to Francis.”

     Alice stood up and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Francis, I’m Alice.” She hugged Arthur tightly. “I’m so happy for you! You finally found the one!”

     He smiled and hugged back. “Thank you, Alice.”

     “Now you’ll have someone to make sure you eat!”

     “Quoi? Arthur, you aren’t eating?”

     The said man let go of Alice, looked to the floor and said, “I ate a moment ago.”

     “But when was the last time you actually ate?”

     Arthur was silent for a while. “...Three weeks ago...”

     “Quoi?! Three weeks go?! It’s a good thing I’m a chef and a baker! Arthur we’re going to your house right now and I’m feeding you!”

     He stayed silent. “We’ll have to go to the store then...”

     Francis took his lover’s hand. “It was nice to meet you, Alice. Merci for bringing it up.” He pulled Arthur out of the library and to the grocery store.

\---------------

     Francis had bought as much food as he could. He had gone back to the café to get his car so he could get more food. Arthur felt so ashamed.

     “Amour why aren’t you eating?” Arthur just looked out the window and ignored him. The Frenchman put a hand on the others leg. “Amour, you can trust moi. I’ll always be here so please talk to moi… you know I won’t judge you…”

     “Later, Francis.” Francis looked at him with pain in his eyes. He sighed and focused on the road.

     When they got to the building they had some help carrying all the bags up. The two of them put the food away and threw out the old food that hadn’t been touched for a long time. Francis opened the cupboards to find some dishes to use but only found one.

     “...Amour? Why don’t you have any dishes?”

     “I smashed most of them… Francis come here please…” Francis walked to the bathroom where Arthur was looking at himself in the mirror. “Close your eyes and hold out your hand…” He did as he was told and felt something cold placed in his hand.

     Francis opened his eyes and saw a razor blade in his hand, then he saw Arthur’s wrist. “Arthur...” He looked at his lover with eyes full of pain.

     “I haven’t been eating because I wanted to kill myself… I cut to give myself temporary relief, but it caused more pain… Everything was just so meaningless… My thoughts kept telling me that life is meaningless, that I’m meaningless… I was planning to drown myself, but then I met you.” He smiled slightly.

     Francis put the blade down and took Arthur to the living room. They sat on the couch and Francis held the other man’s hands in his. “Tell me everything. Let me help.”

     Over the next few hours Arthur spilled out everything. When he was done, he was crying against Francis’ chest as the other held him close and rocked him slowly.

     The taller blonde looked his love in the eyes. “It’s a good thing I moved over, hm?” He smiled and Arthur nodded in response.

     “We should go buy some dishes.” Francis nodded and grabbed Arthur’s keys with his own. They drove to a nearby Walmart.

\---------------

     They had bought some new rose and lily dishes plus some other cooking/baking things. Francis was starting on a meal while Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table reading; he was actually watching Francis.

     “Are you a picky eater?”

     “No, I like most foods. There’s a few that I don’t like.” 

     “Bien~ That will be easier to cook meals then. Make sure to eat everything that I give you.”

     “How did you manage it?”

     “Quoi?”

     “Being 26 and only finding love now?”

     “Well I have some very close friends that are basically brothers and… A nice family… I always felt happy with them around.”

     “I always push people away… Alice was the closest person to a friend… Can we go to France one day?”

     “Of course, amour! I’d love for you to meet my family.”

     “Your family consists of…?”

     Francis stopped what he was doing and counted on his fingers. “A little sister and two little twin brothers. What about you?”

     Arthur sighed “Three older brothers.”

     “Ah, you’re the youngest. I’m the oldest~”

     “I hate being the youngest. My older brothers beat the crap out of me… especially Alistair.”

     “You’re welcome in my family~”

     “Hopefully they won’t be rude when we get married.”

     “Mhm…Wait. Quoi?” Francis turned and looked at Arthur.

     “Marriage. Most couples get married almost right after they meet. Don’t you want to get married?”

     “Of course I do! It was just sudden.”

     Arthur stood up and hugged Francis from behind as he cooked. “Smells good~”

     “I’m sure it will taste even better~ And you’ll eat it all! D’accord?”

     “Pardon?”

     “Just say d’accord.”

     “D’accord.”

     “Bien~” He kissed the other’s head.

     “You need to teach me French.”

     “Hm… well bien means good. Trés bien means very good. Bonjour means hello… What do you want to know in French?”

     “You’re very handsome~” He kissed the chef’s cheek. “I love you~”

     Francis smiled. “Tu est trés beau~ Je t’aime~” Arthur let go of him to wash the new plates then handed them to Francis. The chef served the food as the Brit set the table. They sat down to eat.

     “Thank you, love.”

     “De rien amour~ Now mange!”

     “Eat?”

     “Oui.”

     “D’accord~”

     They smirked at each other then started to eat.

     “Do you like it?”

     “Shut up I’m eating.” Francis chuckled and kept eating.

     When they finished, Arthur insisted on doing the dishes by himself since Francis made dinner. This time Francis hugged the washer from behind.

     “Merci for doing the dishes~”

     “You’re very welcome.”

     “Next time you’ll come over to my house for dinner~”

     “I’ll make dessert.”

     “Why not cook?”

     “I prefer to make sweets.”

     “Whatever you want, amour.”

     Arthur leaned against the man behind himself and nuzzled into him. Francis smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Francis, I’m tired.”

     “Then let’s go to bed.” He dried his lover’s hands, took one, then headed to his bedroom. Arthur took out some pajamas for the both of them. Francis was already stripping when Arthur looked over, making the Brit blush.

     “W-what are you doing?”

     “I’m changing to my pajamas.”

     “B-but that’s just your boxers…”

     Francis climbed into bed. “Exactly.” The Brit blushed more and changed into his pajamas. He climbed into bed beside his lover and cuddled up to him. He nuzzled his face into the others chest as he wrapped his arms around him. “Bien nuit, mon ange.”

     “What does that mean?”

     “Good night my angel~”

     “I’m no angel.”

     “You’re _my_ angel~”

     “No, you’re _my_ angel. You saved me from death.”

     Francis nuzzled Arthur. “And I will do it again and again if that’s what you need moi to do.”

     Arthur was silent for a while. “I love you, Francis.”

     “Je t’aime, Arthur.” They kissed sweetly then fell asleep to the sound of forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

-10 Years Later-

     “Francis hurry up or you’ll be late for work!”

     “Ah! Merde merde merde!”

     “You’re getting later and later in your old age.”

     “Hey! I’m not old! I’m still young!”

     Arthur hugged Francis from behind as he brushed his teeth. “And you’re still handsome as ever~”

     Francis smiled. “I would kiss you mais the foam...” He kissed him anyway and laughed.

     “Ah Francis!” He laughed and wiped his mouth on a towel. The Frenchman spit and rinsed. He grabbed his cellphone, keys, and coat. “I’ll be over with lunch.”

     “D’accord. Did you make it...?”

     “No, you ass! Now go or you’ll be late!” They kissed then Francis went out the door to work.

     Francis and Arthur had gotten married later the year they met. They bought a bigger flat in the same building where Arthur lived before. Francis had to sell some of his furniture to fit it all in. He still works at the café while Arthur now works for a daycare centre. Also, Arthur gained his weight back; his suicidal thoughts are rare, but there are days when he gets depressed. Francis knows exactly what to do when his love has those days.

     “Cutting it really close Fran.”

     “Désole Brandon.”

     “Must be your age~”

     “Angle-Terre said the same thing! Shut up.” Brandon laughed as Francis put his coat in the back. He put on his apron and started to open the café. The first people came in and Francis greeted them with a bright smile. “Bienvenue~!”

\---------------

     The first rush was over and the second was just starting. As Francis was looking at the French flag his vision went to black and white, then to colour. His heart started to race.

     “Francis, is everything okay?”

     “Y-yea… It’s fine…”

     “Are you sure?”

     He put on a fake smile. “I’m alright. We better get ready for the next rush.” As he said it, people started to walk in.

     He took a small group of girls’ order then went to get their food. “What was that? Is Arthur okay...? I’m sure he’s fine…” He brought their order back with a plastered smile. The waiter’s vision started to flash from colour to black and white. He dropped the plates and they broke. The whole café went silent and looked at him.

     “Fran is-”

     “ARTHUR.” He ran out of the café and saw a car accident had happened. “Arthur Arthur Arthur.” He ran over and to his horror, he saw Arthur laying on the pavement, leg bent the wrong way, blood, and food on the pavement. He ran over and pushed people out of the way. They protested but he didn’t care.

     Arthur painfully looked up at the newcomer. “Francis…” He smiled slightly while Francis was holding back tears. “I brought you… Lunch but it’s… Ruined now...”

     He knelt on the pavement then sat on his heels. “That’s alright amour... What about you? Do you…” He started to choke up. “Do you know what happened?” He tried to ignore the blood quickly seeping from his love's head.

     Their vision flashed. “I was hit… By a car…”

     Tears started to fall. “Do you hurt?” Arthur smiled and tried to sit up. “No amour, stay down.” Arthur ignored him and rested his head in his lap.

     “Don’t you fret, Monsieur Bonnefoy, I don’t feel any pain; a little fall of rain.”

     “Non… Non, non…”

     “Can hardly hurt me now. You’re here, that’s all I need to know.”

     “Non shhh. It’s going to be alright.” Francis petted his love’s hair; he knew the lyrics. And the ending. The world was changing.

     “And you will keep me safe…. And you will keep me close… And rain will make the flowers grow.”

     Francis was full out crying. “But you will live, Arthur. Dear God above, if I could heal your wounds with words of love.”

     “Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me.”

     Francis held him close. “You would live a hundred years if I could show you how. I won’t desert you now…”

     “The rain can’t hurt me now. This rain will wash away what’s past. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. I’ll sleep in your embrace at last.”

     The Frenchman hugged him closer. “Non… Shhh…” Their vision flashed again.

     “The rain that brings you here is Heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear and I’m at rest. A breath away from where you are. I’ve come home from so far. So don’t you fret Monsieur Bonnefoy.” He put his bloodied hand on his lover’s cheek. “I don’t feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. That’s all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close.”

     Francis started to feel Arthur slip away from him, their sight slowly fading. He cried harder and choked out “Hush-a-bye, dear Arthur. You won’t feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now.”

     Arthur’s body started to shake and twitch. Francis held him closer. “I’m here. I will stay with you till you are sleeping.”

     “And rain…” Francis’ vision was almost completely black. “Will make the flowers…” Arthur slipped away completely. “Grow…” Francis held Arthur right up to his face and wept for his life.

     “He finally wanted to live… And now he’s dead... I’m so sorry amour… Your angel couldn’t save you this time…”

     

     

     

     

-The sound of forever has changed-  
-The world will forever be-

     

     

     

-Black and White-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
